A light emitting diode (“LED”) is a semiconductor light source, which has a longer lifetime, faster switching, smaller physical size, greater durability and higher energy efficiency than current day lighting devices, e.g., fluorescent lights bulbs or incandescent light bulbs. When an LED is forward biased, electrons (negative charges) recombine with holes (positive charges), releasing energy in the form of photons. The energy difference between the electrons and holes of the LED produces photons of different wavelengths. Certain wavelengths provide for specific visible colors. Thus, the LED does not require color filters to produce any specific colors.
Generally, LEDs are solid state devices, and if operated at low currents and at low temperatures, are subject to limited device wear and tear. Lifetimes of LEDs are anywhere from around five to fifty times longer than fluorescent light bulbs and incandescent light bulbs. LEDs are also less susceptible to damage than fluorescent and incandescent light bulbs.
LEDs produce more light per watt than incandescent bulbs, and are ideal for use in applications that are subject to frequent on-off cycling, unlike fluorescent lamps that burn out more quickly when cycled frequently. LEDs can very easily be dimmed continuously unlike fluorescent lamps which require a certain threshold voltage to maintain illumination.
LEDs have been found to have significant environmental benefits compared to other alternatives. For instance, a building's carbon footprint from lighting can be significantly reduced by exchanging all incandescent bulbs for LED light bulbs. LEDs are also non-toxic compared to fluorescent light bulbs, which contain traces of mercury.
Performance of LEDs is temperature dependent, and LED light output can actually increase at lower temperatures. LEDs do not generate as much heat as incandescent bulbs, but LEDs do produce internal heat which must be dissipated if the LED is to maintain good performance and low temperatures. Conversely, over-heating LEDs can lead to major device failure.
In order to combat overheating of LEDs, LED lights have incorporated heat sinks to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. Heat sinks are widely available for LEDs, but any improvement in cooling can increase device operations and reliability. Some heat sinks are made by simply having a number of cooling fins connected to the LEDs. However, these designs are bulky, aesthetically unpleasing, and expensive to build LED light bulbs.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop new methods, systems, and apparatuses for cooling LED lighting (e.g., LED light bulbs, LED lamps, and other LED lighting apparatuses) to increase performance and maintain a long lifespan for the LEDs.